Fight for me
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: You do not need to know anything about Heather's to find this fic funny. A quick Heather's AU. Pidge goes by Katie, and is essentially Veronica. My angsty Galra son(Keith) is JD. Lance is Kurt, and Hunk is Ram. No swearing.


**Guess who's back? I really should be working on my real stories, but this idea mugged and shot my parents in an alleyway or something, cause I just couldn't let it go. Not really btw. My parents don't know. XD**

 **ANYWHO, hope you enjoy this quick Heather's AU.**

* * *

Katie watched in indignant fascination as the tall kid in the red jacket just walked away. The insanely good looking young man had insulted the cleanliness of her _soul_ , then walked away.

"Hey!" She called after him. His purple eyes blunted with annoyance as he turned and looked down at her. "I didn't catch your name."

The kid shot her a look. "I didn't throw it."

He continued his walk away from her, flipping through his book. Katie blushed and looked away, hiding her face behind her diary. In a daze, she wandered to the far side of the cafeteria.

Then she saw the makings of trouble; Lance and Hunk (the "smartest" guys on the football team) approached the kid and started egging him on. Because of the distance, however, she didn't hear exactly _what_ they said, it didn't take a genius-which Katie was-to guess. By the time she got close enough to hear, all she heard was Lance tell Hunk to hold the mystery man's arms.

Unfortunately for the football players, Katie's crush easily broke Hunk's hold on himself and punched lance in the face. Time suddenly seemed to go in slow motion around her. Everything froze as Lance crashed to the ground.

"Why when you see boys fight, does it look so horrible, yet... Feel so right?" She wondered aloud, walking at her normal speed around her frozen classmates.

"I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am. But with this kid…" Katie stole another glance at those purple eyes and felt her face redden. "Daaaaaang."

"Hey," She almost whispered to the kid the red jacket. "Mr. No-name kid, say who might you be? And could you fight for me? And hey, could you face the crowd," Katie said, glancing at the popular kids around her. "could you be seen with me and still act proud?"

Katie laced her fingers in between her crush's frozen ones. "Hey, would you hold my hand? And could you carry me  
through no-man's-land? It's fine if you don't agree," she said, blushing a little in embarrassment and removing her hand.

"But I would fight for you... if you would fight for me."

Katie innocently moved Hunk's hand so it wasn't covering his face in terror, grinning.

"Let them drive us underground. I don't care how far." Katie twirled away, back to where she had been standing. Around her, her peers began to move again, but in very slow motion.

"You can set my broken bones and I know CPR," Katie giggled, imagining her lips touching the stranger's.

She watched in fascination as the kid proceeded to kick Lance and Hunk's collective butts. "... Well, woah. You can punch real good. You've lasted longer than I thought you would." She grinned as a fist connected with Hunk's now unprotected face.

"So hey, Mr. No-Name kid, if some time you're free…"

Katie looked around at the student body. She glanced back at the fight, where her mystery kid had begun to headbutt lance.

"Wanna fight for me?...If you're still alive…" she added as a quick afterthought, as usually those that fought with Lance and Hunk died from their wounds.

"I would fight for you...If you would fight for me."

Katie surveyed the carnage; both football jocks were lying on the floor. Lance appeared to be unconscious, and Hunk was sobbing in a rather unmanly fashion. Heather Altean (the almighty), was looking on in disgust. Heather Shay looked like she wanted to comfort Hunk, and Heather Nyma was cursing under her breath, and possibly praying for her date to get up.

And the no-name kid stood in the eye of the hurricane, victory shining in those strange violet eyes.

* * *

 **thanks for reading this trash. If you liked it, please review! I actually enjoy constructive criticism!**

 **RN**


End file.
